Histoires de LunaL (33)
by lunaldeserdaigle
Summary: Démêler le vrai du vrai. Comment peux-tu à la fois étudier à Poudlard en compagnie de Harry Potter, jouer sur Pottermore et vivre ta vie de moldu ? Il s'agit de démêler le vrai du vrai...


Démêler le vrai du vrai

(Texte écrit pour mon défunt blog en 2013).

Être à Pottermore et à Poudlard à la fois est tellement compliqué que je comprends pourquoi les ailes psychiatriques de certains hôpitaux londoniens sont remplies de patients souffrant de délire temporel ‒ voir _Histoires de LunaL (13)_.

Et Pottermore ne facilite pas les choses en décalant ses années scolaires (les années de Coupe Pottermore) par rapport aux années scolaires réelles de Poudlard, telles qu'elles se déroulent dans la saga.

En outre, se demandent plusieurs, à quelle époque sommes-nous (aussi bien dans Pottermore qu'à Poudlard) ? Du temps où Harry fréquentait l'école, comme le laisse supposer le déroulement chronologique des livres, ou à notre époque ?

Comment démêler le vrai du vrai ?

Tu te balades dans Poudlard et tu tombes, disons, sur Harry.

Il s'agit bien du Harry de l'époque. Comme nous sommes actuellement dans _La Coupe de feu_ , il a quatorze ans. En principe si tu t'es inscrit(e) à Pottermore à l'ouverture du site, tu as le même âge que lui. Mais comme, à Pottermore, nous sommes en cinquième année (la cinquième Coupe est en train d'être disputée), tu devrais avoir un an de plus.

Mais, pour faire simple, supposons que tu es aussi en quatrième année.

Tu tombes sur Harry dans le préau.

D'abord, est-ce que tu le connais ? Tu as beau avoir lu tous les livres et vu tous les films, ça ne fait pas automatiquement de toi son ami.

Tu sais que c'est vraiment lui, puisqu'il est devant toi en chair et en os, et il se doute bien que tu es réel(le), puisque tu es devant lui en chair et en os.

Pourtant, si vous êtes bien réels tous les deux, y en a-t-il un qui est plus réel que l'autre ?

Autrement dit, comment peux-tu démêler le vrai du vrai ?

Prenons mon cas. Harry était plutôt une connaissance depuis des années, avant qu'il ne devienne vraiment mon ami après que j'eus pris sa défense contre Rogue dans un cours de potion ‒ voir _Histoires de LunaL (14)_.

Il va donc me dire :«Salut, LunaL, comment ça va aujourd'hui ?»

Et je lui répondrai : «Ça va, Harry ! J'ai le poignet un peu ankylosé à force d'avoir copié _Ceux qui savent ne parlent pas et ceux qui parlent ne savent pas_.»

Il me dira :«Au fait, merci encore d'avoir pris ma défense. Désolé d'avoir fait perdre des points à ta maison.»

Et la conversation se poursuivra ainsi pendant quelques instants.

Tout cela est donc bien réel, même si tu n'en trouveras nulle trace dans la saga (ce qui est bien compréhensible, puisque J.K. a dû aller à l'essentiel – et encore, je trouve qu'elle brode à n'en plus finir −, sinon, chaque livre aurait comporté des dizaines de milliers de pages et aurait ressemblé davantage à un documentaire qu'à un récit).

Par contre, même si je suis bien ancré dans l'histoire, sans jamais y être mentionné, je suis différent de tous ses personnages car, moi, j'ai lu tous les livres et vu tous les films.

Inutile donc de parler des livres ou des films à Harry, Hermione, Ron, etc., puisqu'ils ne sont réels que dans leur réalité.

En fait, je ne connais que deux personnes qui sont parvenues à s'extirper de cette réalité pour entrer – du moins, intellectuellement – dans la mienne, qui est d'être à la fois à Poudlard, à Pottermore et dans notre réalité commune, à toi et à moi : ma bien-aimée la Dame Grise, qui a vu tant de choses dans sa vie de fantôme qu'elle n'est pas à une incongruité près, et la belle Luna Lovegood, qui possède une faculté rare, celle de pouvoir se projeter mentalement dans d'autres dimensions et, ainsi, de comprendre ma situation. Bien sûr, il y a le faux professeur Alastor Maugrey qui a eu dans les mains une preuve de l'existence de la saga ‒ voir _Histoires de LunaL (32)_. S'il a accordé du crédit à cette stratégie de ma part (même si, au fond de lui, il devait avoir la conviction intime qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un tour de magie), c'est avant tout parce qu'il était dans une situation très inconfortable.

Par contre, si je croisais Daniel Radcliffe dans la rue, je ne lui dirais pas, comme le font des tas de gens pas très futés qui ne démêlent pas le vrai du faux :« Salut, Harry ! » (D'ailleurs, je n'aurais pas non plus le culot de lui dire :« Salut, Daniel ! », puisqu'il ne me connaît pas et que je ne le connais pas non plus personnellement.)

Tu me suis toujours ?

Il y a donc le vrai, le vrai vrai, le vrai faux, ainsi de suite.

Je t'avoue que je m'y emmêle moi-même un peu les baguettes.

Mais, chose certaine, le plus faux du vrai, c'est indéniablement Pottermore.

Tu connais les biographies romancées ? Ce sont des ouvrages dans lesquels l'auteur a agencé des faits réels – qu'il a parfois quelque peu «arrangés», sans jamais toutefois s'éloigner de la vérité – de façon à rendre la lecture plus intéressante.

Eh bien ! La saga _Harry Potter_ est une sorte de biographie romancée. Le fait que J.K. Rowling ait rapporté des faits réels s'étant déroulés dans le monde magique n'enlève rien à son génie, puisque personne d'autre qu'elle n'aurait pu présenter cette histoire aussi brillamment en créant, là où il fallait, des suspenses à couper le souffle, là encore des intrigues machiavéliquement bien ficelées, le tout à partir d'un matériau déjà existant.

Comme je l'ai déjà dit à plusieurs reprises, Poudlard existe bel et bien et tous ceux et celles qui, comme toi et moi, ont eu la chance de recevoir une lettre de l'école, vivent les aventures de Harry de l'intérieur, à l'époque même où les faits se sont déroulés.

Comment cela est-il possible ? se demandent plusieurs.

Non pas par la magie, mais en raison de l'existence simultanée d'une multitude de réalités, dont la nôtre et celle de Harry font partie.

Le cher docteur Emmett Brown, grand scientifique dépeint comme un être un peu fêlé dans la trilogie cinématographique _Retour vers le futur_ , décrivait une de ces réalités – la nôtre – en insistant sur le fait que toute rupture dans le continuum espace-temps possédait son existence propre et pouvait, à son tour, engendrer une multitude de présents tout aussi réels que celui que nous connaissons toi et moi.

D'où l'importance, selon le Doc Brown, d'éviter autant que possible, de créer ce type de ruptures, car elles modifient chaque fois la réalité.

En l'occurrence, en ce qui nous concerne, cette réalité est celle du récit historique de la Seconde Guerre entre le Bien et le Mal, incarnés respectivement par Harry Potter et lord Voldemort.

Voilà pourquoi il existe, chez les gens comme toi et moi, qui vivent à la fois à Poudlard du temps de Harry et à notre époque, une règle tacite qui veut que nous n'accomplissions aucune action suffisamment importante pour changer le cours du récit de la saga. De toute manière, nous avons amplement de latitude pour vivre la saga de l'intérieur, avec beaucoup de plaisir (et sans y jouer un rôle digne de mention), tout en y étant étranger.

Ainsi, l'amour que me porte ma bien-aimée la Dame Grise a sûrement joué un rôle positif dans sa décision de révéler à Harry l'endroit où se trouvait le diadème de Serdaigle. Mais, même sans cet élément dont il n'est nulle part fait mention dans la saga, Helena aurait sans doute fini par accéder au désir de Harry, convaincue par la pureté de son dessein et de son âme.

Par ailleurs, si J.K. a accepté comme argent comptant la légende du vol du diadème par ma bien-aimée (légende que je démolis, afin de rétablir la vérité, dans mon récit _Le Secret de la Dame Grise_ _‒ voir_ _Histoires de LunaL (1)_ ), c'est que cet élément n'était pas essentiel à l'histoire et que notre auteure avait des choses beaucoup plus importantes à démêler pour créer le texte parfaitement cohérent et tout à fait passionnant qu'elle nous a livré.

Même si beaucoup de gens s'adaptent très mal à cette dichotomie temporelle entre leur vie actuelle et leur vie à Poudlard, la plupart d'entre nous y puisent une joie infinie, d'autant plus qu'ayant lu les livres et vu les films, nous avons sur cette histoire un regard unique, dont ne jouissent pas celles et ceux qui n'ont que cette réalité (Harry, Ron, Hermione et tous les autres).

Profitons donc pleinement de cette grâce qui nous est faite et assurons-nous de toujours respecter la règle susmentionnée : ne jamais accomplir une action qui pourrait modifier le cours de la réalité dépeinte majestueusement par J.K. Rowling.

P.S. Il est certain, par ailleurs, que des âmes noires contemporaines, nostalgiques du Seigneur des Ténèbres, doivent actuellement chercher le moyen de créer dans le récit menant à la victoire contre les forces du mal, une rupture leur permettant de changer l'histoire (comme cela se produit dans _Retour vers le futur 2_ ou dans la série _Terminator_ ). Nous devons donc rester vigilants afin de pouvoir, le cas échéant, contrecarrer les projets démoniaques de ces âmes damnées.


End file.
